The long-term objectives of the Illinois Oncology Research Association Community Clinical Oncology Program (IORA CCOP), based in Peoria, Illinois, remain essentially unchanged as it continues to work within a community setting toward preventing, treating, recovering from and curing cancer. Specifically, the IORA CCOP seeks to improve outcomes for adult cancer victims in central and western Illinois; add to the knowledge base of known and new cancer treatments; educate health care professions and the public of the importance of cancer prevention, early detection, proper treatment and continuing care; provide quality care for cancer patients though their participation in clinical research trials and by sharing information with their primary care physicians. The IORA CCOP has expanded its community presence with the addition of several of the region's urologists and surgeons as CCOP members. The IORA CCOP encourages the involvement of racial minorities, women and rural patients (typically underserved) in clinical trials. The IORA CCOP and its affiliates offer access to cancer clinical trials in an 18-county catchment area (population 920,000+). This area spans nearly 12,000 square miles of mostly rural country, yet most patients are easily within a one hour drive of one of IORA CCOP's 27 affiliates in 18 communities. Although 8 of the 27 affiliates are in Peoria itself, the IORA CCOOP medical oncologists travel to 17 communities outside Peoria at least once a week; the urologists travel to 3 communities; and all are supported by the affiliate radiation facilities in the region. The IORA CCOP uses state-of-the-art research protocols from the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG), Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP). The IORA CCOP enjoys excellent working relationships with these groups. Its centralized recordkeeping and quality control systems, its years of clinical trials experience, the expertise of its staff and the commitment of the CCOP oncology team all lend themselves to continued quality research conducted in a community setting and resulting in patient benefit and documented results.